Saiyan x Tuffle Love Story
by Clear-blood
Summary: Two different species once existed in peace and turned into intense hatred. Two unlikely individuals from opposing races come together and find love? A drama, action packed love story! I've always wondered what the relationship between the tuffles and saiyans were like prior to the genocide and this story plans, hopefully, to fill in the gap of what it was like between them.


Author's note: A Saiyan and Tuffle romance story. It's my 2nd dbz fic with OC characters. Be gentle!

It was around the year 704 on the Planet Plant. A feathery feeling of tranquility blanketed the planet for a while. The advanced, technology-centered race known as the Tuffles lived in their snug, exorbitant homes in the inner city while the brutal, battle-hungry savages known as the Saiyans lived in mud huts and stone homes far outside the Tuffle walls.

The two races had interacted at first, shared ideas and culture as well as food and tools. They got along well in fact, that both races would invite each other to their events. The Saiyans often engaged in mock fights and battles that focused on the ability to brawl with their opponent. The Tuffles were a more tranquil race often focused on the arts, musical theory, and opera.

Both species had ample variances between them but they both lived in their little domains. However, in a small clay hut far outside the Saiyan stronghold, a little Saiyan girl with some of the smallest battle power in Saiyan history went exploring.

Ichigo was a childish and playful Saiyan girl who as weak as she was small. That was to say she was one of the smallest Saiyans that had existed at that time, barely passing 5ft by the time she was 10 years old. Her hair was colored a sandy red color that was strange even for a Saiyan of her kind. Vanilla cream skin that enveloped her body grew darker with each day she ventured out into the harsh scorching sun.

Ichigo sprinted out from her small, scorching mud hut. Her lips were on their last stand as they craved the cool feeling of water against them. She inhaled boiling hot air that sucked out any moisture that remained in her lungs. Behind her, the angry screams of her parents sent chills down her spine.

"ICHIGO!" Her Saiyan father, considered a high tier brawler among the Saiyan hierarchy growled at her, "Get your butt back inside this hut before I beat some sense into you!" He threw a rock with full force towards Ichigo, sending it speeding in her direction like a freshly fired bullet from the chamber. Ichigo jumped out of the way, the rock grazed against her air and fell to the ground below.

Ichigo didn't stop running. She had to keep running or else she'd die of heat exhaustion from the brutal sun. Her body craved the cool liquid that all inhabitants of this planet did. She rushed toward the smaller civilizations of the inner town and hoped that its citizens were kinder than her people back home. She prayed that they'd spare some of the sweet nectar that her body desperately craved.

Seconds become minutes and minutes felt like hours. Ichigo's limbs were about to break down and turn into the same dust that decorated this barren planet. Her entire body was the equivalent of a raging fire on the inside were someone kept pouring more and more gasoline to keep the fire going.

Her thirst multiplied with her growing hunger as the blistering hot set burned her tiny arms.

There must be something to eat! There must!

Ichigo thought to herself as her vision started to grow dizzy. She began to stumble and trip on her own two feet as she saw a smaller modernized hut that was made of dirt but of new types of alloys and steel. Ichigo had never seen anything like it!

With her eyes increased to the size of tennis balls, Ichigo slowed her pace as she suffered from heat exhaustion. She rested her body against the building and sighed as she struggled to catch her breath.

Someone, please! Ichigo pleaded with her last remaining breath Please give me some... Ichigo's balance was thrown off and her vision became black as coal, water!

There the Saiyan girl collapsed right outside of the building, her body overheated from the harshness of the sun. Unbeknownst to her, two Tuffle parents thought an inch or two shorter than her were on their way back. Both of them were scientists that worked in the underbelly of the Tuffle society. They were both proud of their achievements and researched a way to make mutant Tuffles.

The Tuffles had this research under tightly covered wraps and kept it a secret away from the Saiyans. Sure the Saiyans and Tuffles got along now, but who knew when things got out of hand. They were told to keep an eye out by the Tuffle king and by the smartest scientist on the planet, Dr. Raichi. The father was named Kuro, while the mother was named Fuyu. Together they had a son that was around the age of Ichigo named Natsu who was just as interested in Science and Technology as the others were, but he was also quite adventurous.

He'd travel around the Tuffle city around by himself and go ask the locals about what was going on on the planet. His mouth never stopped as he questioned away. His mind was a never-ending loop of problems that needed to be asked. Natsu was as clever but didn't know when to shut his mouth and that cost him.

Kuro and Fuyu were well aware that Natsu was near one of the ponds deep on the far side of town. He was trying to find one of the sea monsters to prove its existence.

"Kuro, Why is that Natsu so adventurous? I swear all he does is go around the town and make trouble!" Fuyu grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kuro sighed with a tired mind from the research from earlier.

"Hell if I know, Fuyu, Our son can't seem to stay still for 5 seconds." Kuro replied as he looked around the area, "That sun sure is coming down hard!" Kuro raised his arm into the air to shield his eyes from the blistering heat. He blinked a few times and squinted as the sun was too hot. There was no way anyway was going to survive such a harsh Sun such as this one. No wonder everyone chose to stay inside.

"It sure is!" Fuyu replied as she looked ahead. She thrust her arm out, pointer finger aimed in a particular direction, "Look it's our home!" The two Tuffles raced towards their home, desperate to escape the blistering heat, but just when they thought all was safe and sound; they froze right in their tracks as their hearts were clasped in an iron grip of fear. With their bodies shaken to the core, sweat rolled like raindrops down their bodies, as the familiar image of a furry tail stuck out to them on the fainted massive girl in front of them.

"I-I-It's a Saiyan!" Both of the parents screamed out together in unison and neither the parents nor Ichigo would realize the effect this meeting would have on them until much later.


End file.
